


Lapis

by pulsesecure



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsesecure/pseuds/pulsesecure
Summary: The blade and his precious stones





	Lapis

·

很久很久以前Kyle住在布拉莫巷旁边，他英国母亲的房间里有一扇临街的窗，推开它便能看见对面的联排别墅，外头的蔷薇篱笆秋天若是不勤加修剪，指不定哪一日便会把花开到窗下的梳妆台前。每逢比赛日，他需穿过一整屋的雕花墙纸和有些廉价的胭脂香，爬上梳妆台，才可清清楚楚地看见谢菲联队旗和球迷围巾上的刀与玫瑰。他当然会去现场看比赛，只是家住得太近，即便球场开门前半小时出发，尚有时间排队买份薯条，而外头的狂欢开球前两三个小时便已如火如荼，因此妈妈的梳妆台便成了Kyle专属的包厢。他记性一直很好，因此能清楚地回忆起桌面的摆设，每逢周六，她会把一副耳坠摆在台面的垫布上，准备戴着它们去和闺蜜聚会。珍珠是花瓶里白百合的一滴眼泪，天空色的托帕石要以swiss blue相称，青金石的颜色像离谢菲尔德有点远的大海。青金石的耳坠她戴得最多。有一个比赛日他坐在窗边，刚加班回来的爸爸逆着球迷的歌声一边过马路一边冲Kyle挥手，他一个鲤鱼打挺跳下梳妆台，那副青金石耳坠也伴着他的喜悦玎珰落地，它们在光滑如镜的柚木地板上打着转。Kyle捡起它们，仿佛从一片过于清澈的池塘里捞起两尾小小的鱼，好在群青色的矿物足够坚硬，能安然无恙地躺在他的手中。他捧着耳坠惴惴不安地仔细检查了一番，直到爸爸在门口按响了电铃。

 

·

在Dele第三次摁掉他的电话后，Kyle带着一点点遗憾离开了白鹿巷和伦敦。他带着遗憾在曼彻斯特见到了John，始终没告诉他90%源于莫须有的迁怒。John确然有一副英格兰北部男孩的典型骨相，高且驼背，肤色因缺乏阳光而苍白，小时候的金发在青春期会变成棕色，双眸是浑浊的蓝或绿，口音把他原本的嗓音降调半个八度，只在大笑和骂人的时候还原成应有的模样。他想起高中里的白人同学，若他们和John一般又高又瘦，便会被取外号叫铅笔。

好巧不巧铅笔先生也发现了这张说新不新的面孔，长腿把球一勾，快步向他跑来。他很轻盈，即便是流着一半牙买加血液的Kyle也难有把握遥遥领先。英式中卫的笨重早已成为贻笑大方的谈资，可他的身段却像一只美丽的鹿。

“你好呀，Walks。”他很难找到一个词去形容巴恩斯利人的笑，但Kyle知道自己遇到过的白人男生没有任何一个笑得像他。John给他一种温暖而古怪的印象。他金棕色的卷发在曼城苍白的太阳下闪着光。“我们以后就是队友啦。“

John的少年时代有着很长很长的深蓝色岁月，而Kyle身穿白衣，如今他们要把曼市的心脏涂抹成天空的颜色，或昙花一现或求而不得。无人曾在开端料中结局，因而只可向前，不再回头看。他上前一步，和John飞快地交换了一个拥抱，John把脚下的球拨给他，正如以后的无数场比赛中，他给边路的Kyle传出的那些打响反击的球一样。

他很快知道了John和自己同一天生日，祖母绿是他们的生辰石。大抵是他对儿时不慎碰落的那副青金石耳坠始终怀着莫须有的歉疚，方会本能地留意宝石一类的杂学。John给人的印象不像祖母绿，亦不像年轻了四岁的Kyle。夏天的阳光晒不红他的皮肤，Kelly的一句话却能。他信任着Kyle却又让他对自己一无所知。笨拙和狡猾在他身上达到了某种微妙的平衡，使他成为一个极其典型的双子座。双子座的男孩踩着草走到他身边时脊背上印着个明显的白手印，有滑石粉从他的指尖剥落。

“你又去整人啦，铅笔先生？”

“我已经不是铅笔了。”John抗议，“我比以前结实了很多。”

“可惜你没学会整人啊Stonesy，跟中学生似的。”

“Dele倒是很擅长整人。”

“你就一定要提他吗？”

“那你干嘛老是问我Jags好不好。“

“行，我闭嘴，你也别老提过去。”Kyle挤着自己的水壶帮他洗手，“水壶借你，把手洗干净赶紧训练。”

“你喜欢Jags？”John的视线落在他下垂的眼睫上。

“因为我喜欢谢菲联。”

“Jags很好。”

“嗯哼。”

“Del呢，你喜欢他吗？”

“他是个小屁孩。”Kyle评价道，“被恐怖片吓着了会打电话跟我说自己吓尿了的那种。“

“他真怂。”John笑得很大声。

“可不是嘛。”Kyle说，“我猜你下一个就要问你自己了。”

“你喜欢我吗，Walks？”

我不知道。我不能回答。有个声音悄悄在他耳边说。从来没有人用过这样温柔的语气跟他讲过话，因此他很快明白过来那便是自己的声音。有那么一瞬间他似乎同时失去了视觉和听觉，只有John在黑暗的残片里悄悄地勾住了他的手。他个头比Kyle高一点，体温也高一点。他的嘴唇是否和此刻的手掌一样温暖湿润。很多个声音开始混响重叠，他无法勒令它们尽数闭嘴也甩不开John的手，那只手掌的温度好死不死徐徐牵引出一股异样的悸动，Kyle灵魂被它短暂地蛊惑，他凑上前，在John的耳边重重地吹了一口气。

“喜欢。”他背叛了自己的声音，“因为我小时候最喜欢捡石头。”

名字里恰恰就有石头的年轻中卫愣了一愣。我要揍你。他一边威胁一边想拽Kyle的胳膊，Kyle趁他没抓实拔腿就跑。Matt的单反镜头和Kelly的iphone投来八卦的视线，可他没有停下，奔跑永远是快乐的，而生气的John让快乐翻倍。那些静静地躺在童年看台上的宝石依然在他的生命里闪烁，可John比它们更亮，他的蓝眼睛里有光，笑容在他的唇边掐出好看的纹路，苍白的阳光也因他而滚烫起来。

 

·

他以从白云母中凿出青金石的方式凿开了John的心，亦凿开了自己。某一个冬天的夜晚他们站在中国城的红漆牌坊下左顾右盼，冷风毫不温柔地吹红John的鼻尖，也把这个缩在军绿色大衣毛领里的男孩不断地推向Kyle身边。此时此地没有人会留意他们是否是出现在MOTD里的熟悉面孔，只会把他们当做半夜去彩虹村玩的情侣并报以宽容的微笑。足球确然是一个冠冕堂皇的名义，在这里，所有不可说的企图与罪恶都被汗水、眼泪和肾上腺素天衣无缝地遮掩了。他开始频繁地和John出去，有时和只会坐在吧台上喝酒的Kevin一起。他们像两条海豚或白鲸那样滑进舞池深处，灯光暧昧得像月亮，不足以让任何人看清彼此，Kyle开始用本能去追逐John的呼吸和声音，试图亲吻和拥抱一个近乎于朝夕相对的男人，不计较后果，亦不祈求宽恕。

有风把冬天的夜雨吹到那件军绿色大衣的毛领上，John响亮地打了两个喷嚏。

“Bless you。”Kyle说。

“我太久没训练了。”他吸了吸鼻子，“抵抗力变得好差。”

“不急这一时，先好好养伤。”

“伤病真的很讨厌。”John戴上大衣的帽子，“不是吗，Kyle？”

“是。但答应我，你也要对自己好一点。”

“我只是想上场。”淅沥的夜雨把他的嗓音粉饰得更加低沉，Kyle抬头看着被雨水柔化了的路灯，John的半边肩膀浸润在那过分温暖的橘色光晕中，“我最近有时还会梦到上个赛季犯的错。我害怕别人都在进步而自己原地踏步。我知道Pep有在物色新的中卫人选，我必须变好，我想和大家一起庆祝而不是坐在看台甚至替补席上。“

“对自己好一点。“Kyle重复了一遍，“Stonesy，听话。”

“我想和你一起踢球。”

站在灯光和夜雨中的John转过脸来望着他，他的眼眶有点儿红，虹膜中的蓝被某种液体晕开了，成为了一种近似于晴转多云的天空的颜色。Kyle适时地放弃了所有询问或反驳的权利，John的眼睛软化了他的心脏，又让它因感情而充血。有约莫五分钟的时间没有任何人说话，而后Kyle靠近John，拉起他垂在大腿侧面的、冷得有些过分了的手，紧紧握着塞进了自己的口袋。

英格兰冬天的雨夜非常难捱，好在他的身体依然带着热血奔涌的温暖。

至少今晚，John不会再怕冷了。

 

·

之后John恢复了训练，天气变得更冷，没有人再提过那个雨夜的事情，他们没有犯下比拉手更不容赦的罪行，男孩的味道和触感却一直留在Kyle的皮肤上，和那些繁复的纹身一起，成为了见证他生而为人的一部分。晚高峰的落雪阻塞交通，他坐在John那辆小得过分的黑色Mini Classic的副驾驶上，整个车厢里都是John的味道。堵车的时候Kyle一般不会主动说话，因为他自己也是个到了高峰期便一点即着的路怒族，他打开手机刷了会ig，寻思着等会路况好了要不要开个直播。

“今天可以不要直播吗？”John忽然开口。Mini的方向盘把他的手掌衬得很大。

“你心情不好吗？” Kyle说。

“是一种很奇怪的想法。“John下意识地抓了抓脖子，“我可能是，嫉妒。”

“我们一整天都在一起呀。“

“我不想再让任何人知道我们在一起做了什么，甚至是知道我们两个在一块儿。我明白这是没办法控制的，但是我也没法控制自己的脑子。Walks，我可能是疯了。“

John在他皮肤上留下的印记又开始隐隐作痛。他鬼使神差地想起了妈妈的梳妆台，想起了他短暂地拥有过又差点摔碎了的青金石。他小时候捡过很多漂亮的石头，石英，鹅卵石，珊瑚虫的骨骼，可它们无一例外地都被弄丢了。

“那么，疯子先生，你现在还把我当成队友吗？”他问。

“你当然是我的倒霉蛋队友。”John恶狠狠地说，“我不仅要让你知道我有多混蛋，还要拉着你一起下地狱，你永远都别想甩开我——”

在他咬牙切齿地讲说完最后一个字之前Kyle吻上了他的嘴唇，John几乎要咬到他，又有点不知所措地松开了牙关。他们的舌尖、呼吸、眼神甚至心跳仿佛都交缠到了一起，成为一个食髓知味的、真正意义上的亲吻。某种类似于爱情的东西驱散了蒙在John眼睛里的雾霾，此刻的它们是一对完美的青金石。从敲打他的外壳到凿出他的心Kyle只花了六个月，可他却仿佛用上了今生今世所有的时间。

他可不能再把他搞丢了。

 

-fin-

 


End file.
